


Battle and Consequences

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Contraceptive tea, F/M, One graphic description of violence (HDYWTDT), Summarized battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: The group fights a werewolf and deals with the aftermath of that decision.





	Battle and Consequences

**CodeSculptor**  
They proceeded to sneak down a winding, narrow tunnel, with Molly leading and Cali carrying the torch close behind. Kiri stayed back, as she had promised.

The tunnel widened out into a cavern, and Molly was immediately jumped by the werewolf and bitten! He ducked behind his shield, and there was a roar of fire and light as Cali, enraged, cast Fireball behind the wolf.

Kiri dashed in quickly, staying out of the werewolf's reach, and cast a quick Cure Wounds on Molly before darting back away.

The wolf continued to attack Molly, who dodged nimbly away from its bites but was raked repeatedly by its claws. He drew the dagger across his arm, and his blood burst into radiant light along the blade. He slashed at the werewolf, harrying it with small strikes.

Kiri cheered on her friends, inspiring them to stay safe! And Cali breathed flame at the wolf time and time again.

The werewolf made a grab for Molly but missed, and it struck out with a fierce bite that Molly only just managed to catch with his shield! The wolf circled around Molly and snapped at Cali instead, but Molly blinded it just in time to let Cali dodge out of the way, suffering only a scratch from its claws.

Kiri wanted to use one of her spells, but she couldn't because she knew it would hit her friends.

The wolf was badly scorched and covered in slashes. Cali grabbed it by the jaws, easily avoiding its teeth, and breathed fire again, straight down into its gullet.

It flailed about, its agonized howling silenced as it cooked from the inside and fell, burning, to the cave floor.

The battle was finished. Kiri approached, concerned, and healed Molly once more.

"Thanks, Kiri," Molly said, "I really appreciate it."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I am very sweet." Then she shuffled from side to side, trying not to look at the body. It was very scary for her still.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"You certainly are," Molly replied, ruffling her head feathers.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Are you okay?" Kiri whispered. Then, in a frantic child's voice, "Can we go?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled dryly, "You did _very_ well keeping me healed, my dear. I'm alright for now, at least. We'll have to see about later. But as for _leaving_ , there's still some work to be done here first." He turned to Cali, holding out the dagger to her hilt-first. "Thank you, again, for the loan. It was a _big_ help."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali cleaned off the dagger and returned it to her pocket. "It's no problem. You needed it more than I do." She wanted to hug him, but held back from it. "Are you okay? That bite was pretty nasty."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Oh_ , well, you know,” he replied airily. “It _only_ got me once, right there at the start, so _probably_? I’d be in a _much_ worse situation without this shield you bought for me.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. Good thing we got it." Cali looked down at the body of the thing. "Should we take its head or something? As proof that we killed it?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed, looking down at the burning figure. The werewolf had reverted to its original form upon death, and the fire damage made it difficult to even tell if they had been an elf or human. “We should put them out, at least. I’m not sure what we could bring back to prove their lycanthropy. Perhaps they kept something we could use?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali looked around the room. The person didn't have much beyond the bare necessities. She found a journal and read through it. "This seems to be a journal of the moon phases." She found a journal entry talking about how the wolf pack threw him out. "Aha! Found the proof we need!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Alright! Do you think we should bring the farmers down here or take the book and body up to them?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Take the book up to them, then bring them to see the body if they want," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Sounds like a plan. And if you still want to get rid of that dagger, I think I hear falling water deeper in. Might be why they chose this cave.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded and took out the dagger, then followed the sound deeper into the cave. She hesitated for a long time, considering the other options, but then a flash of memory struck her mind: her with this dagger in her hand, slashing the throat of some poor stranger. She threw the dagger into the water and hoped it would never be found. After a moment, she returned to the others. "It's gone. I threw it in the water. Hopefully the cult won't find it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stepped up beside Cali and rested a hand on her back, rubbing it consolingly. “I’d be _very_ surprised if they did! Now. Let’s get back to the sunlight, shall we?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." She kissed Molly quickly and headed up to the light.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly followed, walking beside Kiri. He was unusually subdued and rubbed absently at his arm where he had been bitten, apparently lost in thought.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They went to a farmer nearby, presenting the notebook as evidence. The farmer gathered his neighbors and they all trudged down the cave to see the body of the werewolf. They took him and buried him in a grave outside the cave, marking it with a stick.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly regaled the farmers with his account of the battle, emphasizing the group’s bravery but leaving out that initial bite.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The farmers enjoyed the story, gathering their coin and paying them each fifty gold, thanking them for their work.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well! I’m glad that’s taken care of,” Molly said cheerfully as they walked back towards town, the late afternoon sun hanging low.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We should probably get something to eat," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“ _Absolutely_!” Molly agreed, “I could _really_ go for a warm and hardy stew about now. But we should also go by the shops before they close and get supplies for the road.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Here,” Molly fished out eight gold and took Cali’s hand, placing the coins in her palm. “For buying me that shield.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," said Cali, putting the coins in her now full purse. She kissed Molly on the cheek, hugging him briefly before taking his hand and heading towards the general store.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, his tail waving.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri looked at the gold. Kiri thought of that poor man. Kiri wretched onto some soft ground, sobbing loudly. She didn't want to be an adventurer any more.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali turned to Kiri. "Oh, Kiri, are you okay?" She went over to her, patting her head lightly.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She hadn't killed the man, but she had helped. She shoved the gold away, feeling unclean and wanting to cry.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Would you two like to go on ahead to the butchers?” Molly asked, petting Kiri’s head with concern, “I can handle our shopping and meet you there.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I'm sorry," Kiri whispered hoarsely. She didn't mean... but what was done was done.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah, let's go see your mama and papa, okay, Kiri?" Cali handed Molly her purse and kept Kiri's coins with her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly pressed a kiss to the top of Kiri’s head, “I’ll see you soon.” He then gave Cali a peck on the cheek as well.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kissed Molly back and went to the butcher's with Kiri.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It was hard on the bird. She hadn't thought that she was going to be killing a living, thinking creature. Just like... Kiri burst into sobs, but was unable to cry. Kenku couldn't, with the way their face was set up.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali stopped and picked up Kiri, holding her close and carrying her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's alright, Kiri. It's okay."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She shook her head and buried her face into that shoulder. It wouldn't ever be okay.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali patted Kiri's back, trying to be calming. "It's okay, Kiri. I'm here now. It's okay."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"S-sorry..." she said again, trying to pull herself together. She didn't think she would ever forget the stench of burning fur, the sound of someone dying.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I know. It's real scary, sometimes." She decided not to regale her of her tales of killing people for the first time. Not the best thing to tell a little kid who's really scared. They arrived at the butcher's, and Cali set Kiri down. "You gonna be okay?" she asked, petting the little bird.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
She didn't know. She felt like she wasn't ever going to be okay. But she nodded. She would try.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay then. Time to introduce me to your mama and papa!"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Yeah. Yeah, she could do that. She went inside to a full shop, waiting for her new mama and her new papa to be done with the customers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali looked around at all the meats and smells and people, a bit overwhelmed.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Kiri waved at her mama and papa when the shop emptied out some more. "Hello dear. Did you have fun with your friends?" The older gnome woman smiled at her adopted daughter and panicked when she heard heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, we uh...we had to take care of a werewolf attacking some local sheep and she's...a bit torn up about it." Cali handed them Kiri's reward. "Here's the money she earned."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Gilda was already out of her apron and halfway through washing her hands when the half elf tried to hand over the money. She snarled at the woman, ducking under the pouch and arm, and went to comfort her sobbing child.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali froze, setting down the money and stepping away. "Sorry. We shouldn't have brought her; it wasn't a good idea."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"You're darn right it wasn't a good idea. What if she got hurt? What if she got bitten? What if she got _killed_ , for the goddess' sake! She's just a child!" And then she returned her attention to Kiri, murmuring softly in Gnomish to calm her daughter down.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"You're right. We made a mistake and we're sorry for it." Cali felt pretty awful for making such a dumb mistake.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Wallace moved up to Cali, his eyes hard and his expression worried. "I think you should go, miss.” But it wasn't a thought. It was an order.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sorry. Have a nice day." Cali waved to Kiri and hurried out, crying herself. She went to go looking for Molly.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The evening sun sank lower, and the occasional small snowflake drifted down nearby.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali shivered and found the purple tiefling with the pretty coat and glumly waved at him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Sorry! Sorry!” Molly called as he jogged up, out of breath. “It took me _ages_ to find silk rope, and then the first apothecary I found was closed! Had to go halfway across town to find one that was still open.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's okay. I hope you had fun." She sniffled a little, trying to look happier than she felt.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, chipper, “Well I wouldn’t call it _fun_ , but I got what we needed.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Well, that's good." Cali perked herself up a little, arm winding around Molly's waist.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He walked along with Cali happily, his tail looping casually around hers. “No manacles, unfortunately, but _plenty_ of chain to be found here. Can you believe most shops here only carry _hemp_ rope?! If _I’m_ gonna get tied up, I should at _least_ be comfortable!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali looked at him oddly. "What are you planning?" she asked, a bit confused. Why would _he_ be tied up?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Well... it _is_ twelve days to the next full moon, and we might still be on the road then, so I didn’t want to take any chances.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh, okay!" said Cali, understanding now. "Okay, that sounds like a good plan."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Nothing says we can’t use it _before_ then, too!” He said with a wink. “And speaking of which, _this_ is for you.” He handed Cali two small paper sachets, followed by her coin purse.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She tied her purse to her belt and opened the little sachets to see what was inside them.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Each sachet had a different blend of dried herbs. “ _This_ tea you should have right away,” he said, pointing at one, “to avoid any... complications from our time together last night. Just in case. And the _other_ will help with such things for the next month.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh. _Oh._ I see." She had taken a similar potion with her previous partner. "Okay. We can get some hot water somewhere, I'm sure."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, reassured, “We _also_ need to get some dinner!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, dinner! Dinner is good." Cali put the teabags in her pocket and took Molly's hand.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"Excellent!” Molly squeezed her hand fondly, “Same tavern as before, or would you like to try someplace else?

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Let's do the tavern. You said you wanted stew, and there's no better place." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Molly briefly before continuing towards the inn.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned at the kiss, his tail wrapping snugly around hers, and he walked alongside her with a jaunty step. Darkness fell as they approached the tavern, and there was a boom in the sky as fireworks went off.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali jumped a bit with the fireworks but then looked at them in amazement. "Wow." She snuggled up to Molly, watching them for a moment.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly had jumped and looked up as well. He gazed, enraptured, at the display and wrapped Cali in his arms. “Amazing....”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"They're pretty, just like you," said Cali, feeling sappy. She patted Molly's arms as he held her.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He kissed her forehead again, smiling softly, “And you’re lovelier by far.” Cheers broke out around them as hordes of gnomes whooped and hollered their way into the street. Molly looked about and laughed, “Well this looks like _fun_ , but I _really_ need to eat something! Shall we head in?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sounds like a splendid idea." She took his hand and led him back inside, and they took a seat by the window. She ordered two meals for them and a cup of hot water for herself.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly declined an ale, this time, and asked for water instead, slipping the server another two copper when she turned away.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Soon, the drinks were made and arrived. Cali kept the ale anyways -- might as well; she deserved it after this rough day -- and poured some hot water for tea. She dropped the tea in and let it steep. "So," she said in between sips, "I'm guessing we're going to be bed mates tonight?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, his tail waving mischievously. “I certainly won’t say _no_!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali grinned, sipping her tea. "I'll have to have some more of this then," she said a bit mischievously.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"I’m glad I was able to find it!” He winked, eyes sparkling with delight. The server brought their stew, and Molly thanked her before starting to eat, famished. It was still steaming, but the heat didn’t bother him.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's actually really nice tasting." Cali drank it some more.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
"That’s good to hear.” Molly finished his stew and looked up as a raucous group of gnomes entered the tavern, laughing and teasing with each other loudly. “Hmm. I _think_ we should book our room now, before business picks up.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali drained her tea, then her ale. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stood and leaned over Cali, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Back in a moment!” he grinned and strode over to the barkeep, tail waving happily.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali kissed him back. "I'll wait for you." She sat back down. One of the gnomes passing by made a pass at her, and she politely said no, she was taken, thank you.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The barkeep glanced at Cali with a knowing smirk as he handed Molly the key, saying something that got lost in the noise. Molly smiled, saying something in reply, and the gnome let out a deep belly laugh. Molly slipped him another silver and started walking back to their table. The barkeep pocketed the coin and smiled across the room at Cali, nodding as if proud of her.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and waved at the bartender, then gathered their things. "Shall we?" she asked.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s grin showed off his fangs. “Let’s!” He offered Cali his elbow and led her up the stairs to a corner room, separate from the others. “This room is over the pantry, so we don’t need to worry about disturbing other guests.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali dropped her things by the bed and sat down, beginning to undress. "That sounds good."


End file.
